Impossible Love
by PolkaDotsFrenzy
Summary: Mientras Alice se encuentra en Italia, conoce a Demetri. Ambos, desde que se ven por primera vez, sienten algo. Alice esta confundida, pues su vida, segun parece, es junto a Jasper, pero Demetri tambien forma parte de ella. ¿Que hará Alice? Lee!  :


**Bueno, éste es mi primer Fanfic, me esmeré mucho en hacerlo y lo estuve perfeccionando durante mucho tiempo. Espero en verdad que les guste, y porfavor, dejen sus reviews. Ayudan mucho(: **

~Polka Dots Frenzy

**Alice's P.O.V**

Edward, Bella y yo, seguíamos aun en Volterra. Habían pasado solo 2 días desde el incidente que tuvimos con los Vulturi. Edward, al haber creído que Bella había muerto cuando se tiró de un acantilado, decidió ir a los Vulturi pues su vida sin Bella no valía nada, y lo entendía perfectamente. Quería que ellos lo asesinaran, pero éstos se negaron ya que Edward posee un don que les sería de mucha ayuda en algún momento. Edward optó por exponerse a la luz del sol frente a la Plaza Cívica que se encuentra a las afueras del castillo de los Vulturi, así todos los humanos que se encontraban ahí en el momento exacto en que él saliera podrían verlo. Entonces los Vulturi se enfurecerían por tal espectáculo y lo asesinarían. Pero no fue así. Bella y yo llegamos justo a tiempo para detener a Edward. En realidad, Bella lo detuvo mientras yo buscaba acercarme lo más posible al famoso castillo con el auto. Cuando conseguí escabullirme, me encontré con Edward y Bella de un lado y dos tipos de la guardia. No les presté mucha atención, excepto al más bajo. Me observaba con suma delicadeza de pies a cabeza y cuando se encontró con mi rostro, pude notar un pequeño brillo en sus ojos pero después soltó su mirada de mi cara y continuó con lo suyo como yo con lo mío.

Nos guiaron a que viéramos a su amo para intentar llegar a una solución. Nos adentramos a lo que parecía un gran salón y nos detuvimos en medio de la habitación. Su amo, Aro, comenzó a hablar y tomaba la mano de Edward para ver sus pensamientos y la de Bella para probar su don con ella. Intento usar el don de la pequeña niña, Jane, en Bella pero no funcionó. Al ver que no podían hacer nada porque Bella sabía demasiado, Aro ordenó a un guardia que terminara con Bella. Edward se puso a la defensiva y atacó al guardia más alto, Félix, y yo tenía que ayudar, me fui hacia el segundo guardia, al que había visto antes. Él fue mucho más rápido que yo y me tomó por el cuello deteniéndome por completo. Ya no podía contra él.

"Tranquila," Me susurró al oído de manera en que solo yo pude escucharlo y sus labios apenas se movían, era imposible que alguien lo viera hablar. "No te hare daño, solo no hagas nada inesperado."  
Le hice caso. No quería que me lastimara. Quizás no sería nada grave, pero igualmente tenía que idear algo para burlarlo y ayudar a Edward, quien seguía "luchando" contra Félix.

Cuando creí que estaba lista para burlarlo, puse mis manos sobre su brazo y empuje con toda mi fuerza, pero apenas logré que su saco se arrugara un poco.

"No te muevas o tendré que hacer lo que tengo ordenado" Me dijo suavemente y pude notar en leve gruñido.

Me rendí y solo apoye mis manos en su brazo dejándolos descansar mientras veía con preocupación cómo Aro se acercaba a Bella listo para asesinarla. El hombre que me tenía presa me miró de reojo cuando dejé mis manos sobre él. Solo parpadeó y regresó la vista hacia adelante. Aro estaba a punto de morder a Bella y tuve que intervenir.

"Espera, " Aro se detuvo y todas las miradas se concentraron en mí. "Bella será una de nosotros, " Aro me miraba con curiosidad y el guardia que me tenia presa, cuyo nombre desconocía, volteó hacia atrás y gruñía levemente. No hice caso y continué. "Lo he visto, y yo misma la convertiré".

"Demetri, libérala. " Dijo Aro al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano para que yo la tomara.

Demetri me soltó el cuello lentamente y quité mis manos de su brazo. Me apresuré a tomar la mano de Aro y antes vi como la mano de Demetri quedaba flotando en el aire. Aro tomó mi mano y vio la visión que días atrás yo había tenido. Se mostraba a Bella recién transformada. Muy hermosa y brillante como nosotros. Aro me soltó en cuanto la visión acabo y ordenó que dentro de un tiempo nos irían a visitar a Forks y para ese entonces Bella ya tendría que ser un neófito. Finalmente dijo que podíamos irnos y ordenó a Demetri que nos guiara a la puerta de entrada.

Durante todo el recorrido, Edward y Bella iban tomados de las manos y yo iba detrás de ellos. Demetri iba detrás de mí.

"Hiciste bien en cooperar cuando te lo pedí, " Se acercó a mí para susurrarme al oído. "Hubiera sido una lástima tener que haberte hecho algo.. " Terminó de hablar y sentí como aspiraba lentamente mi esencia.

Solo volteé a verlo y por primera vez lo vi a los ojos. Eran hermosos. Todo su rostro era completamente perfecto. Su labio inferior mas relleno que el otro. Su nariz muy bien posicionada. Sus ojos algo hundidos y grandes, sus cejas perfectamente alineadas. Y su pelo brillaba con una intensidad que podría dejar ciego a cualquier humano. Me le quede viendo por unos cuantos segundos y noté que él hacía lo mismo conmigo. Rápidamente recordé lo que hacía y volteé instantáneamente hacia adelante aun caminando. Demetri se cambio hacia mi izquierda y siguió viéndome pero no con la misma intensidad como lo hacía antes. Lo vi de reojo y él solo sonrió y miro hacia adelante también.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta abierta para salir, Demetri nos dijo unas últimas indicaciones que debíamos acatar.

"El amo ha pedido que aun no se marchen de Volterra. Tendrán 3 días para estar afuera, explorar la zona turística y todo el complejo. Pero cuando pasen esos días, mi compañero Félix y yo, iremos por ustedes para traerlos de vuelta al Castillo. Mi señor quiere estar seguro de que no cometerán algo estúpido como lo que Edward quería hacer, y hasta que termine el festival podrán irse. " En la mayoría del tiempo en que estuvo hablando me miraba fijo y semi sonreía.

"Okay, está bien, eso haremos. Y no te molestes en irle con el chisme a tus queridos amigos los de la guardia, no necesitamos que nos estén vigilando las 24 horas. No planeamos hacer algo tonto.. " Había un tono de amargura en la respuesta de Edward, pero Demetri hizo caso omiso y solo asintió levemente.

"Disfruten su estadía en Italia" Dijo Demetri como forma de despedida

Edward y Bella salieron a paso veloz tomados de la mano y no se molestaron en voltear a verme. Me quede viéndolos hasta que desaparecieron, suspiré y avancé despacio.

"Oye, espera, no te vayas, aun no conozco tu nombre" Me dijo Demetri tomando mi hombro para hacerme regresar a él.

"Alice. Me llamo Alice" Sonreí un poco para no parecer descortés.

"Que bonito nombre tienes, Alice. Espero que veas cosas lindas aquí en Volterra y que te diviertas"

"Mm, si, gracias.. Demetri" Me mordí un poco el labio y miré el piso esperando que no se haya dado cuenta de que conocía su nombre.

Me miró con expresión entre divertida y sorprendida. Había notado que sabía cuál era su nombre. Y me sonrió. Al verlo sonreír me sentí totalmente extraña así que opté verlo a los ojos. Pero fue peor. Esta vez sentí que solo éramos él y yo en ese lugar. Solos. Alejados de cualquier otra distracción que me hiciera perder los sentidos. Sacudí levemente mi cabeza y esta vez sí salí.

Tuve que olisquear el aire para encontrar a Bella y Edward. Estaban recargados en un balcón donde se podía observar el paisaje de la ciudad. Me acerqué a ellos.

"¿No se les olvidó algo? O más bien, ¿alguien? " Les dije mientras me acomodaba junto a Bella viendo el paisaje.

Bella soltó una risita y Edward me miro divertido.

"Con razón el ambiente estaba tan tranquilo. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que el duendecillo arruina-momentos apareció" Me dijo Edward sonriendo y rematando con una risotada.

"Qué bueno que te divierto Ed" Le dije también sonriéndole.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas Alice? Cuando salimos me acordé de ti y te estuvimos buscando entre la gente pero no te encontramos. Por eso vinimos aquí para ver si llegabas en algún momento" Dijo Bella viéndome a los ojos buscando una respuesta.

No podía decirles que hablé con Demetri. Tal vez se molestarían, tal vez no. Pero no quería correr el riesgo.

"Yo… me detuve a ver unos atuendos muy lindos que vi en una boutique. Me entretuve porque no sabía si llevármelos o no, y finalmente decidí no comprarlos ya que la vendedora me dijo que lo que me había puesto no me favorecía y que inclusive hacia que la ropa se viera horrible. Le contesté como mejor lo hago y salí de la tienda"

Casi nunca mentía, y casi nadie creía lo que contaba. Pero esta vez me salió muy bien que hasta yo me sorprendí pero fingí viendo la corteza de los arboles que se miraban desde arriba.

"Oh, bueno. Esa vendedora nunca va a vender nada si trata a todos sus clientes así." Dijo Bella sonriendo.

Edward rió y tomó el rostro de Bella para besarla. No tenía ganas de verlos besarse frente a mí, así que me di la vuelta y no muy lejos estaba el castillo. Tenía unos ventanales enormes y lo recorrí por completo con la mirada. Vi también a Demetri recargado en el marco de un ventanal sonriendo y mirándome. Bajé la mirada, apenada, y volteé hacia Bella y Edward. Ya no estaban besándose, y Bella se quejó de tener hambre. Así que les sugerí ir a un restaurante que estaba cerca y nos movimos. Antes, volví a ver el ventanal, esperando encontrarme con la mirada hipnotizante de Demetri, pero ya no estaba. Le quité importancia y seguí a Bella y Edward.

Llegamos al restaurante y pedimos una mesa para tres. Me senté viendo hacia las calles infestadas de personas y me puse mis lentes enormes negros de sol. Me quedé observando a las personas. Me llamaban mucho la atención los gestos y cosas que hacían, era un tanto aburrido pero era mucho mejor que ver a Bella comer mientras Edward platicaba cosas graciosas a su gusto.

"¿Se te perdió la playa, Alice? ¿No quieres que vayamos a buscar un traje de baño que convine con esos lentes?" Escuche decir a Edward a mis espaldas y a Bella reír.

Sonreí un poco por su comentario y me giré para verlo.

"Pues, al menos a mi si se me vería bien uno de esos. No te imagino usando un bikini.. " No fue mi mejor respuesta, pero era por culpa de la distracción. No sé porque esperaba encontrarme a Demetri por ahí rondando..

Bella rió aun más y escuche decir "Touché" a Edward.

"Bueno, ya terminé, ¿podemos irnos? " Dijo Bella al momento en que se levantaba de la mesa.

"Si, Okay, de todas formas ya pagué la cuenta. Vámonos, " Edward le contestó. "Ah, y esta vez no te quedes atrás Alice, no queremos volver a perderte pequeña"

"No te preocupes Ed, ya no pienso perderme por ahí. " Tomé mis cosas y avancé junto a ellos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, y en el camino habíamos pasado muchos carteles que anunciaban un espectáculo con fuegos artificiales, un desfile y muchas cosas más. Edward pensó que sería "lindo" llevarnos a ver eso, pero por lindo supe que se refería a romántico. Por supuesto, a Bella le encantó la idea y no tuve otra opción más que acompañarlos. La verdad, no sé por qué verlos tan cariñosos frente a mí me estaba aburriendo. Quizás extrañaba a Jasper, aunque estaba segura que no era eso. El pensar en Jasper ya no era lo mismo desde que vi a Demetri. Reproducía constantemente todos los momentos que había pasado con Jasper: lo románticos, lo tristes e incluso, los más inusuales, y por más que quisiera sentir algo al recordarlo, no había nada.

Lo que más invadía mi mente era Demetri. No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Había algo en él que me hacía imposible olvidarlo. Pero por lo menos tenía que intentarlo.

Llegamos a un hotel justo cuando acababa de anochecer, Edward se acercó a la recepción y pidió dos habitaciones, pues, según él, yo necesitaba algo de privacidad, pero yo sabía que los que realmente necesitaban privacidad eran ellos. No me importó y le dije que estaba bien. Me dio mi llave y juntos subimos al último piso. Edward me dijo que en 2 horas nos encontraríamos en la recepción para ir al espectáculo.

Entré a mi suite y me asombré, era enorme. Sonreí y dejé mis cosas en el sofá. Empecé a recorrer el lugar. Finalmente regresé a la sala, encendí el estéreo y subí el volumen. Decidí tomarme una ducha relajante así que metí al baño y dejé la puerta entre abierta para poder oír las canciones que pasaban. Encendí la llave del agua y esperé hasta que la tina se llenara para luego entrar en ella. Comencé a desvestirme y cuando estaba completamente desnuda me metí a la tina. No tenía ganas de mojarme el cabello, así que solamente me recogí el cabello, cerré los ojos y jalé la cortina hasta quedar cubierta por completo. Lo único que sobresalía era mi cabeza y un poco mis pechos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sentí que alguien me observaba. Abrí los ojos de golpe y volteé a todos lados. No pude ver a nadie, pero para estar más segura, salí de la bañera y me puse mi bata. Cerré la puerta y me puse a buscar.

"¿Hay.. alguien aquí? ¿Hola? " Dije en voz alta para ver si alguien me contestaba.

"Hey preciosa, estoy por aquí" La voz venía de la sala. Suspiré para darme valor y me encaminé hacia allá.

Me encontré con Demetri. Él era mi intruso. ¿Qué hacía en mi suite? ¿Me habría visto desnuda? Supongo que sí, pero esperaba que la respuesta fuera un no.

"¿D-Demetri? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿¡Estabas espiándome! " Le dije algo espantada viéndolo.

"No te asustes Alice, no estaba espiándote, bueno, tal vez si, un poco, pero es que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, " Me hablaba al momento en que se acercaba a mí lentamente. "Tienes algo que me hace difícil olvidarte. Eres tan hermosa.. " Eso significaba que me había visto desnuda. Me dio muchísima pena pero una parte de mí se alegró porque me haya visto. Intenté sonreírle, pero me salió más bien como una mueca.

"¿Y cómo entraste? ¿Cómo.. supiste dónde… oh, cierto, olvidé tu don.. Porque me sigues buscando? " Estaba algo confundida. ¿Le gustaría yo?

"Bueno, no fue difícil sobornar a la camarera. Bastó solo con coquetearle un poco para después robarle la llave maestra.. Y ya te lo dije, hay algo que me impide separarme de ti" Se acercó y tocó suavemente mi rostro con sus manos. "No me da pena decirte que.. que me encantas, Alice. "

Me quedé en shock. No supe que hacer en ese momento. No iba a besarlo. ¡Apenas lo conocía!. Pero secretamente yo sentía lo mismo por él. Me gustaba, y mucho.

"¿De verdad? ¿Hablas enserio Demetri? " Tenía que saber la verdad, no quería que solo estuviera jugando conmigo.

"Enserio Alice. No te miento. Me gustas. Me encantas. Eres realmente fantástica, aunque no tenga mucho de conocerte, siento que… fuimos hechos el uno para el otro"

Entonces no era una broma. Todo lo que me estaba diciendo era verdad.

"Pues, yo… siento exactamente lo mismo que tu. No lo se, es que, siempre, desde que te vi, no puedo evitar sentirme.. enamorada. Tambien me gustas y estoy muy confundida la verdad.. " Me senté en el sofá que estaba detrás de mi y mire al suelo, pensando, intentando aclarar mis pensamientos.

Sentí a Demetri junto a mi en pocos segundos y me rodeó la espalda. No dijo nada y me levantó la barbilla. Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento, y entonces, me besó.


End file.
